


You are mine. ( Chinese translation)

by nimrod0512



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Pure Smut, Slash, Voyeurism
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod0512/pseuds/nimrod0512
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:<br/>Pointless smut. 黑魔王不會一直在你準備好的時候才來攻擊你，甚至還跟你說再見……有時候，他會在你洗澡的時候出現。</p>
<p>Notes:<br/>Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are mine. ( Chinese translation)

**Author's Note:**

> You wrote:  
> Dear YUMENOTSUZUKI  
> Hello!  
> I am one of your fiction fans.  
> I really like your Slash fiction, and Tom and Harry that you wrote,  
> so it attract me to show them to the people who really like HP-slash but can not understand English very well.  
> So I want to ask you if I can translate "You are mine".  
> Maybe I need more time to translate it but I swear I will try my best to do it.  
> If you allows me to do it,I will post it to some HP-Slashweb such as the following webpage:  
> http://www.luvharry.net/bbs/  
> and when I finish, I'll post the definite web address.  
> May be you know this HP-slash-webpage,it is a good place to share your ideas and fictions and happines with other people.  
> I am a Taiwanese girl so don't care my poor English.  
> Wait your answer!  
> yours Alina
> 
> YumeNoTsuzuki responded:  
> Sure! Just credit me and link to the original, please :) I would love it if you posted it here on Ao3 as well so I could see it!  
> I'm happy you like my work! Thanks for translating! :)  
> Posted: 2013-06-05 14:29:19 -0400

篇名：You are mine.  
作者：YUMENOTSUZUKI  
譯者：Alina/ 上官晶冷  
狀態：已授權

 

[hr]

Summary:  
Pointless smut. 黑魔王不會一直在你準備好的時候才來攻擊你，甚至還跟你說再見……有時候，他會在你洗澡的時候出現。

Notes:  
Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 

○●○●

「終於，這個時刻來臨了。」Voldemort勝利在望地站在Privet Drive number 4（女貞路4號）前宣示。他的嘴唇因狂喜的笑容而扭曲。

Potter或許可以在他復活之後逃離他五年，但是，不會再有了。

他用著他那支白骨般的魔杖指著那幢屋子，感應著它的四周。傾注他自身的魔力進入魔杖然後是整棟的房子，使它們了無聲息地傾倒。

他示意他的Death Eaters（食死徒）進入屋內，並且為他開路。

那房子看起來空蕩蕩的，但是他知道Potter不被允許到外頭去（看在Albus Dumbledore的份上），所以那個小子一定還在這裡。

踏上樓，他聽到左邊的浴室傳來洗澡的聲音。

他無聲地笑著。

這將會變得十分有趣。

他制止 Death Eaters再跟著他，並緩慢地移動到浴室門前，步伐翩然且寂靜。

 

他使自己清醒，並施了一個無聲咒打開門走了進去。

 

他看到令他相當意外的事。

 

魔法世界的救世主正在浴室裡沖著澡，靠著牆壁的他雙眼緊閉，雙頰還染上一抹暈紅，一隻手在直挺挺的陰莖上移動緩慢、輕柔。

 

Voldemort仍站在原地。他的精神都放在仔細審視這個年輕的英雄「身上」，他不得不承認，這的確吸引著他。

Potter形狀極佳的胸肌，這都要拜他這麼多年都在玩Quidditch，還有從一個渴望他鮮血的癲狂瘋子身邊逃走之賜。

他的體型依舊纖細，但對於黑魔王而言，已經足夠使他具有強大的吸引。

 

他詛咒著自己內心如蛇一般瘋狂的性慾，還有那個壓迫到自己褲子的勃起。

他不應該被Potter給影響，而是應該殺了他才對！但是他得承認，眼前的景象的確是相當了不得，他無法去否認這個年輕巫師自從上次見到他之後，在轉瞬間便得富有魅力。

他不再看起來那麼骨瘦如柴，而且煩人的四眼田雞了，相反的是成為一個英俊的年輕人。

 

他的勃起抽動了一下，他需要專注，他在大腦裡又一次大罵。

 

Potter飽滿、粉色的雙唇微微張開，因為他輕輕緊抓著自己的勃起而發出低吟。

 

這聲音宛如神明之賜般傳進了黑魔王的耳裡，使他不得不往前更貼近一切，將眼前的景象收進眼中。

他想知道誰才是他應該殺死的──究竟是那個與Potter在一起的人，還是那個幸運地擁有這一副絕美身軀的，他們都應該，並欣然接受才是。

 

突然，他想到一個絕佳的點子，他如此告訴自己。

他的魔杖已經拿了出來，並且施了一個Legillimens（攝魂取念），他用自己所能，悄悄進入了男孩的思想之中。

 

**他正坐在一張大床上，墨綠色絲綢的被子正覆蓋著他，冰冷的纖維輕柔地刷過他的皮膚。**

 

**房裡只有細微的光線，來自於幾支蠟燭散發出來的微弱光芒。**

 

**一個高大的身影，穿著一件黑色的長袍站在他的面前。光滑、婉如波浪般，鴉羽黑的頭髮優雅地垂在臉頰兩旁。**

**這個身影走向了他，一隻有著細長手指，典雅的手溫柔地愛撫他的臉頰。**

**這個動作只持續了一分多鐘，接著男人很快將嘴唇覆蓋在他的之上，充滿爆發性、暴力地啃咬著，充滿熱情的吻。**

**那隻手垂到他的肩上把他向後推，而那個男人將自己置於他之上，他們的舌頭為了一次的主導而展開激戰。**

**他的手環住了男人，手指沿著他的背部刮搔。**

**男人的手已經開始探索著他赤裸的身體，嘴唇此刻正親吻並啃咬著他的鎖骨。**

**用著他的一隻手，男人掀開了覆蓋著他的絲綢被子，露出了他豎直的勃起。**

 

**Harry臉上的紅暈更加深了許，他的愛人露出了黑髮之下掠奪般的笑容，那樣的愉悅令他從背脊而上都感到了顫慄。**

**他的腿在男人的面前被張開，而他的陰莖則急切地發抖著。**

**男人僅僅只是拉下了長褲的拉鍊，過了一會兒才拉著Harry的腿環住他的腰。他的陰莖在Harry的入口戳刺，幾滴的前列腺液滴到了他的屁股上。**

**年輕的那一個因為突如其來的感覺發出輕喘並顫抖，他輛綠色的雙眼懇求著他的愛人能夠給予更多。**

**另一個只是笑著，迅速地將兩根手指插進窄緊的通道。**

**Harry動著身體並呻吟，他將手伸向他的愛人，當他的通道被擴張甚至被那隻熟練性的手給戲弄時。**

**很快地，他把手伸向男人的大腿，用指甲刮著他並哀求他，「……拜託……主人。」**

 

**那正是他的主人正在等待的東西。那個男人扯下Harry的眼鏡，並將它扔到一邊。年輕的那個用頭髮磨蹭著他的主人的臉，明亮而翠綠的雙眼與血腥的緋紅相輝映。  
**

 

Voldemort的呼吸一直平穩著，直到他看到那個黑髮男子的臉時。

那是他自己。

有好幾分鐘他都忘了要思考，他剛剛看到的，究竟代表著甚麼。

當他回到現實時，幻想已經進一步地發展。

 

**他的主人快速並用力地進入他，但是他一點也不在意。**

**他就是想要男人這麼對待他，他愛男人暴力地刺進來，幾乎到達臨界點般充滿他。**

**疼痛一瞬間刺穿了他，只是一下子，Voldemort就開始動了起來，用著全身的力量摩擦著通道。**

**Harry痛並快樂地尖叫，他的指甲幾乎深陷男人的背部，絞著黑色的長袍。**

 

**Voldemort保持著快速的節奏抽插著柔軟的身體，一遍又一遍的觸碰著男孩的前列腺，使Harry愉悅的大叫。**

**他親吻著男孩，並惡劣地刮搔他的嘴，宛如蛇信般分岔的舌頭。在幾次用力的插入後，當男孩因為快感而尖叫著他的名字並高潮時，他也射進了Harry的體內。  
**

 

Voldemort離開了Potter的大腦，恰好看到眼前的年輕人在現實中也高潮的樣子。

 

○●○●

 

Harry慵懶地睜開眼睛，檢視著他幻想過後噴灑在自己的手上還有浴室的牆上的黏稠殘骸。他伸手想要去拿蓮蓬頭把這一切全清乾淨，但一隻無形的手抓住了他，並制止他的行為。

他眨眨眼睛，一瞬間一個赤裸裸的黑魔王站在他面前。

他開始感到恐懼，但是下一秒被尷尬所取代，他趕緊想拿條毛巾遮住自己，但是又一次地被阻止了。

Voldemort兩年前恢復的身體此刻就站在他的面前，過分英俊的30歲身軀完全赤裸的。

Harry不可置信地眨了眨眼，男人縮短了之間的距離，並且傾身舔舐著他的脖子，快感令他顫抖。

他無法否認他想要這個男人，而且他的身體已經因為他的慾望而背叛他。

他發硬的勃起壓到Voldemort的，他趕緊移開自己的視線，並感覺到自己肯定比剛剛更臉紅。

黑魔王將他的手臂收緊，迫使Harry看著他。他們的目光相交，Voldemort的凝視加強了他的慾望。

男人將他壓在冰冷的牆上，又一次舔著他的脖子，他分岔的舌頭使Harry瘋狂。

「 _You want it._ 」黑魔王在他的耳邊用著Parseltongue（蛇佬腔）低語，充滿情色的語氣。這根本算不上是個問題。「 _I have seen everything._ 」

 

聽到男人的話語，Harry的身體幾乎要融化。他從未想過Parseltongue可以這麼富有性暗示，甚至挑起他的情慾……他甚至無法去試著拒絕這些，只能看著眼前的男人。

 

Voldemort的舌頭描繪著Harry的嘴唇，撬開了它之後，他開始對著Harry的嘴做一次探索。男孩一開始看起來好像有一點不確定是要做甚麼，但是很快地他抓到了重點，畢竟Voldemort是個很有經驗的老手。

男人的手現在正緊緊地圈住他，帶著一點保護的感覺。他們的陰莖相互摩擦，使得Harry發出了呻吟。

 

Voldemort讓自己的手隨興地撫摸，感受著這完美光滑的皮膚。他的手指終於碰觸到Harry的臀部，青年發出期待的嗚咽聲，並微微顫抖著。

 

隨之而來的是現實襲來。

 

「 **你在這之前從來沒幹過？** 」他在Harry的耳邊發出嘶嘶聲，他的陰莖已經變得比剛剛更堅硬。

 

青年的臉變得更紅，他將頭轉向一側並未開口。Voldemort將之視為默認。

 

「或許我們應該要在其他地方會更加合適？」他一邊建議著，卻不容絲毫等待，直接將他們帶到了Riddle莊園的主臥室，此刻他們仍是赤裸甚至溼答答的。

他在他們之間施了一道快乾咒，並將Harry拖到房間中央的大床上。

青年沒有反抗地躺在床上，任由黑魔王的視線在他的身上巡弋。

他挺立的陰莖此刻正隱約發疼著，他將自己的勃起放在Harry的穴口前。就在他碰觸到的時候，青年發出了呻吟並弓起了身子。之後，他看起來像是想到了甚麼很棒的主意。

在Voldemort還沒反應之前，他坐起身子將眼前的巨物全部含進自己的嘴裡，快速地吸吮、舔弄，抹上許多的唾液。在足夠的潤滑後，他躺了回去讓Voldemort調整好他的姿勢。

他分開自己的雙腿好容納年長的男人，並喘著氣。男人的臉色有些異樣，不過在他轉身後，又變回原先瘋狂的笑容，他彎下身在Harry的耳畔旁低語：「我將會完全使你屬於我，我將如你所乞求一般，在你身上的每一寸宣示，然後把你操到幾乎陷入床墊之中，Harry。」他說著，而青年則因此而興奮得發抖。

 

「是的……拜託……讓我變成你的，全部。拜託。」他看著Voldemort的眼睛，幾乎無聲的哀求。

男人點點頭，對Harry的穴口還有自己的勃起施了一個潤滑咒。Harry因為這異樣的感覺而發出嗚咽的呻吟，並張開腿等著黑魔王。

 

Voldemort的陰莖進入Harry，帶著一點的疼痛撐開了他，將他完全地填滿。過了一小片刻，男人開始在緊致濕熱的通道中推進，青年的肌肉緊緊包覆他，使他忍不住發出美好的喘息。

 

Harry的手攬著他的脖子，將他的頭往下壓，渴望地親吻著他。Voldemort性感的身軀摩擦著他的勃起，無止盡地。男人的陰莖一次又一次撞擊他的前列腺，將他推向快感的臨界。他的腿緊緊圈住黑魔王的臀部，想要使他更貼近地進入他。

不久，在他們雙雙都迷失在快感之中時，Harry高潮射精，他的種子噴灑在他們之間，眼前的景象在數次抽插後，Voldemort也抵達高潮。

他倒在Harry的身上沉默著，不想破壞此刻的氣氛。

 

最後，年長的男人抬起頭望著Harry的眼睛。起先，青年用著略帶困惑的眼神看著他，但是之後便笑著道：「你知道的，我有些時候並不像光明面那樣。」

 

因為此刻的勝利，黑魔王得意地笑了，並且深情地吻著Harry的雙唇。

 

「所以，你想這著這件事有多久了？」在他們分開呼吸後，他問。

 

「自從我看到你換了一個外型的兩年後……在那之後我幾乎無法不去想你。」Harry又一次紅著臉並承認。

 

「嗯，這是件好事，因為你將不會再想到其他人。You are mine.」Voldemort道，並且注意到青年想要掩蓋又勃起的慾望，他決定再來一次。在這件事上，他是不會感到無聊的。

 

Fin.


End file.
